BlackHawk
by IppikiOokami09
Summary: My version of the history of Hawkgirl. May or may not continue story line, R&R. I will most likely continue story if ratings and reviews are positive. Oneshot?


BlackHawk looked out into the city. She was crouching low on top a water tower near 45th and Main. It was old and hardly anyone ever looked up there. She shifted her wings, they were starting to feel stiff. Wings. BlackHawk would have never guessed she'd have wings. Her acute eye sight scouted the streets below. Nothing out of the ordinary. Her thoughts drifted back as she looked towards the full moon.

_It was only a few months ago, before I came across these, powers I guess you can call them. Honestly not everyone has wings, super strength, and see a dime drop from a man's pocket from a few blocks away. If they did, then there wouldn't be need for so much hiding. Anyways, it was only a few months back before I took on the name BlackHawk. At the time I was just a normal women making my way through life with a semi steady job. That job being of course, scouting ancient areas for the few meusums with in the city. It was a simple enough job, go out to the sites, take claim on it before any others, take note of everything detail down to the smallest of scratches, and of course, don't get killed by any traps. Hell even getting cursed was a big no no. I blame my superstious supervisor, Theo. Poor man, age 32 and still without a wife and kids. Its not that he's hard on the eyes, he just needs a bit more...attention then most men. Okay, a lot more. The man can't ties his own shoes without setting off some sort of alarm. Must be why he send me away on these exhibitions. If he didn't pay me so, lack for a better word, like crap, I'd feel sorry for him. _

_So anyways, a few months ago old Theo sent me to South America to look into a new Mayan city that was recently founded. Recently as in 4 months prior. News tends to travel slow when it comes to Theo. Not many people really like him now that I think about it. So, the Mayan city. Not all that great. Other places around the world had already taken anything of value from the place and maybe a few things stolen from near by villages. Not that I cared. I just wanted to get out of New York and get payed, no matter how bad the pay was. I was walking around one of the smaller temples seperated from the city by a few yards. It looked like none of the others had seen it. The doors were still closed and fairly, it looked new. Not entirely new, but the place didn't look like it was falling apart. There were no cracks in the stone or vegetation sprouting anywhere on it. Sure it struck me as a bit odd, for all I knew the village people were taking care of it. _

_After walked around it a few times I decided to try the door. It was tall and looked extremely heavy. I sighed. I should have taken Theo's offer to let a few men tag along. They might have been all idiots, but they had muscles. Something I really needed as I looked up at the great doors. I groaned and dropped down into a crouch. I turned my back to the temple and sat down looking at the jungle around me. It was a few minutes before I heard a noise. It was very subtle but it sounded like a growl. I took that as a sign to leave, quickly. As I got up I used the seemlying unopenable as a brace to help me get up, but as soon as I had more then half my weight pushing against the door, I had a nice little reunion with the ground._

_I pushed myself onto my hands and knees slowly. The fall had knocked the air out of me. I coughed for a few seconds as the dust settled out and looked up. The door had opened, both of them full swing. But that's not was surprised me, it was what was inside. When I said small temple I meant small temple. It was about 30 by 40 feet and the wall only went about ten feet high. Inside it was just one large room. Along the walls were carvings of another language. Not of Mayan or any other language I knew. It seemed alien. I got up off the floor and slowly walked in. I looked around, there were'nt any visible traps. None that I could see and usually I spotted them all. Even the well hiden ones. I continued inside. The ceiling had the same carvings and seemed to glow slightly. There was a hole in the ceiling and it looked like it was suppose to be there. There usually are opening for the sun light to come in but the room was so small enough light came from the open, now closed, door. Wait, closed door. I turned towards the door. Yes, the door had closed. Which was done somehow without my knowledge._

_In the corner of my eye I caught movement, but when I turned my head there was nothing. Something scuttled across the floor to my left, I looked, nothing. Then behind me, I turned, a tomb that wasn't there before. I backed up a bit. Something strange was happening and I just wanted out. I turned back around to try and open the door but I ran into something. A very tall and a very furry something. I gulped and slowly looked up. The face was hidden by a deep shadow, but I could clearly see the glow of the eyes and the white of sharp fangs. A deep growl emmited from the creatures throat. I yelped and took a step back only to run into the tomb. Did it get closer? I reached back iwth my hand in hopes of finding something to defend myself with only to be swiped by a clawed hand from behind. I hissed in pain and brought my hand to my chest and cradled it gently. I had closed my eyes when my hand was swiped and when I opened them, I wished I hadn't. Around me were a pack of feline beasts standing up right with some sort of armor covering them only leaveing their arms and chest exposed. There must have been at least 20 in the room..._

BlackHawk laughed at the memory. The more she thought about it the more she laughed. To herself she seemed so fickle at the time. Now, she wouldn't be afraid of them. Well, not as much as before. She took off into the air to stretch her wings. Nothing was happening here so she would move to the other side of the city. As she flew, she thought more about what happened that day. It would forever be burned into her memory.

_I was scared to say the least. Who wouldn't? 20 or so frightening large cat beasts around you. They were all watching me with their sharp eyes making sure I didn't do anything. Not that I would have. I wouldn't have been able to take one let alone 20 of them. I whimpered as something heavy dropped behind me on the tomb. The other beasts dropped down to one knee and I slowly turned my head around to see what was behind me. I gasped and nearly fell back onto the ground. Crouched low on the tomb with its face right in mine was a fully armored, fully clothed, and one royally pissed off tiger. _

_"Who are you Human?" A deep voice growled from the tiger. From the tiger. It spoke. The TIGER. SPOKE._

_"Uhh...Ale-Alexandria." I spoke slowly and flinched as it brought its head hear my neck and took a deep breath through its nose, its eyes closed. On it's exhale he let out a deep growl. It stood up and glared out into the crowd of beasts. The tiger let out an ear shattered growl. I had to cover my ears with my hands. Whatever happened next I don't know. All I do know is that the room had emptied as quickly as it was filled leaving only me, the tiger and one other beast. It looked like a jaguar from where I stood. The jaguar seemed tense as the tiger jumped off the tomb towards him and past me. I watched curiously. I didn't know what was happening, but I could see a bit of blood, my blood, off of the jaguars paw. I cradled my injured hand._

_"What did we all agree on Artemis?" The tiger spoke low and clearly, the sound chilling the room. I shivered at the voice. It was powerful yet calming._

_The jaguar, now Artemis, spoke in a slightly higher pitch and much more shaky voice. "If someone managed to get in, not to harm them incase it would be Her." He gulped as he looked up at the tiger. His eyes flickered over to me briefly before back to the floor. The tiger watched him carefully with his hands behind his back. Artemis looked up when the tiger didn't speak. "Raiden, It was an accident. It was out of inst-" Artemis was cut off by a great paw wrapped around his neck. He was lifted into the air by Raiden, the tiger. Raiden growled deeply and narrowed his eyes at the jaguar._

_"Out of Insinct. That's the best excuse you can give me? We are beyond our primal cousins Artemis. That is no excuse!" Raiden roared and lifted his other clawed hand high into the air. Artemis struggled against his hold and closed his eyes waiting for inpact._

_What happened next I don't really remember. It all happened in a blur. But I remember screaming 'No' and the next thing I knew I was standing next to Raiden holding his arm. Honestly he could have continued on, my strength back then was nothing compared to his own. His glare did not leave his face as he dropped Artemis. My hands did not leave his arm as he put it down nor did he move them. Artemis looked up at me with a thankful look and stood after catching his breath. _

_"Leave Artemis. Next time you won't be as fortunate." Raiden spoke, his eyes closed. Artemis gave one last glance towards me and was gone. Neither one of us moved for a moment. Raiden was calming down and i was trying to figure out what exactly happened. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a furry hand was placed over my own. I was tempted to scream and jump back but i stopped myself. "My Lady, if you will please come with me." Raiden spoke in a clear deep voice._

_I nodded numbly and followed Raiden as he pulled me along. we didn't go far. only back to the middle of the room where the tomb was. Only it wasn't there. Instead there was a set of stairs that led down. I looked at the stair case then around the room. This temple was surely a mystery and i wished to slove it, but considering the cercumstances maybe another time. Raiden led me down the stairs. He was silent as was I. I stood close to him in fear of falling over and down into the consuming darkness. A feeling of being trapped swept over me but I pushed it away and looked ahead, often glancing at the great tiger. We made it to the bottom very quickly the at the bottom was a sight to truely behold._

_At the end of the stairs was a room much larger then the one we had came from. The walls were a mixture of gold and silver in color as well as the material it was made after. Colorful markings lined the walls. Detailed stories of the past unfold to the beholder. Tables of gold, silver, rubies, dimonds, saphires and emeralds lined the walls. Jars filled with rare herbs and powereds for vairous uses were littered over the floor. Now if I were the greedy sort and didn't have Mr Tiger next to me or really anywhere need me I would have packed anything and everything I could get a hold of and left a very rich woman. But luckily I'm not the kind of person. It wasn't the gold and jewels that caught my attention it was the tomb in the ceter of the room. At the head of the tomb was a helmet made by some unknown material. Not one I knew of anyways. It looked vary similar to a hawk. On either side of the tomb was a weapon. On the left a mace and on the other a bladed tipped staff. Different makrings covered the tomb. _

_All I could do was stare in awe. The room was beautiful but the tomb and the objects ontop were even more so. I took a step foreward and was surprissed when Raiden followed. I looked up at him and his eye held a glow of approval. He nodded towards the tomb and begen to tell me the history of the one residing here. "Her name was Kiona. She was viewed as a Goddess among our people." he has said. I remember that vividly. Kiona was such a beautiful name when he said it. He quickly went through the history of the mystery women and before I knew it he was holding the helmet out to me. I didn't under stand at first. I just felt a strong pull to take the helmet. And take it I did. I felt a rush of heat flow throughout my body when I first touched the helmet. Raiden urged me to put it on. After hearing the story of the Goddess Kiona I felt honored. I slowly placed the helmet on my head. It covered half of my have and stretched over my head towards the back of my neck, leaving just enough room to be able to tilt me head back. The helmet fit perfectly. _

_At first nothing happened. I looked at Raiden strangely as he took still and watched with eagerness. Suddenly the heat dulled and a numbing feeling came from my back near the shoulder blades. Pain suddenly knocked me to my hands and knees. Raiden sook followed, kneeling next to me. My hand shot out and grabbed Raiden's as the pain on my back increased. It felt like I was growing extra limbs. In fact I was. I didn't know until it ended. It felt like hours before the pain went away. Only in reality it was just for a few seconds. My breathing was ragged as I held loosly onto Raiden. He helped me to my feet. As the feeling of control came back so did the knowing of the two extra limbs attached to my body. Not only that but the keeness of my senses were heightened emensly. _

_"Beautiful." Raiden had mumured as he looked over me. I wasn't realy paying attention. I was busy looking over my wings. That's right my wings. They moved just as easily as I moved my arm. It was truely amazing._

BlackHawk's memory stopped there as a siren went off to the south. She listened closely and made a sharp downward spiral to her left. Within seconds she was flying over the police cars on pursuit of a robbery, mace in hand.


End file.
